Diario de un alma en pena
by D-Draxo
Summary: Una historia para reflexionar sobre la vida... Es de creación propia.No contiene lemmons pero trata un tema algo delicado.


**Diario de un alma en pena**

Como empezar este diario…muy bien, creo que será mejor empezar diciendo quien soy, más bien quien era pues hace unos días mi vida llegó a su fin. Me llamo o más bien me llamaba Jessica. Tenía 16 años cuando morí. Yo era una persona que pasaba mucho de todo, pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo poco que valoré las cosas que tenía.

Vivía en la ciudad de Sevilla, en la cual ahora estoy prisionera, vivía en el centro de la ciudad, y la mayoría de los días iba al Colegio de San Francisco de Paula, situado a escasos metros de mi casa.

Casi todos los días iba al colegio, pero sin las actividades sin hacer, faltaba al respeto a los profesores y muchas veces fui expulsada de clase. Los días que no me apetecía ir al colegio simplemente me quedaba en casa o salía por ahí de compras. En mi casa vivíamos mi madre, mi hermano y yo, pero mi madre no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa porque tenía muchos trabajos para poder pagar el colegio y demás caprichos míos. Mi hermano tiene dos años mas que yo, ya supuestamente debería estar estudiando una carrera, pero su falta de estudio (de la que tomé yo ejemplo) le ha hecho repetir varias veces, llegando a estar ahora solamente un curso delante mía. Él para mí era mi gran ejemplo, el que me ayudaba algunos días a escapar de casa porque había quedado con algún chico, y yo otras veces le ayudaba a el. Mi hermano era, mas bien es, un chico bastante agraciado físicamente, tenía un cuerpo bien modelado debido a que pasaba gran parte del tiempo jugando al fútbol. Tenía el pelo semi-largo de color dorado al que se le sumaban sus preciosos ojos verdes esmeralda y era, a fin de cuentas, bastante guapo. Mi hermano gracias a su físico era muy popular entre las chicas de todas las edades, pero yo tampoco me podía quejar, ya que tenía muy buen cuerpo y entre esto y mi larga cabellera castaña y mis ojos verdes tenía a muchos chicos a mis pies. Yo tampoco pasaba mucho tiempo con un chico, ya que era mas de las de "aquí te pillo aquí te dejo", de forma coloquial.

Bueno, tras mi pequeña presentación, aquí les dejo mis dos últimos días de vida:

Día primero (2 días antes de mi muerte)

Nos encontramos en la mañana de un lunes cualquiera, y como un día mas el despertador de mi cuarto sonó a las siete y media, pero anoche me había acostado tarde viendo la televisión. Me quedé un rato dormida en la cama y cuando faltaban solo quince minutos para las ocho me levante de la cama y me fui al baño para asearme. Tras mi aseo me dirigí a mi cuarto a vestirme. Esta mañana había amanecido calurosa y por lo que parecía ese calor iba a durar todo el día, así que me puse una minifalda negra, una camiseta blanca de gran escote y unas botas negras de tacón de aguja. Tras coger mi maleta, bolso y casco me dirigí hacia la salida de casa para coger la moto e irme en dirección a la escuela. Antes de salir miré hacia la habitación de mi hermano, se llamaba Jack, y cuando me asomé a su cuarto se encontraba ya vestido y también iba a salir. Juntos nos dirigimos hacia el exterior y allí cada cual cogió su moto y se marchó al colegio. Cuando llegué al colegio aparqué la moto tras la estatua de Santa Ángela y me senté en ella a esperar a que faltaran pocos minutos para entrar en clase. A los cinco minutos llegaron mis "amigas", si eso se podía considerar amigas, pues ya tenía comprobado que solo estaban conmigo por popularidad. Las chicas no dejaron de hacerme la pelota, pero con suerte, si eso se podía decir suerte, apareció el chico con el que actualmente estaba saliendo.

El se llamaba Max, era bastante fuerte, con pelo castaño y ojos oscuros. Cuando llegó me dio el típico "beso matutino" y agarrados de la mano emprendimos el camino hacia el colegio, llevando detrás de nosotros a un gran grupo de chicas que se morían por Max.

Las clases que tuvimos durante el día fueron muy aburridas, recibí varias reprimendas por llevar la falda tan corta, y como una vez más me expulsaron de la clase de Matemáticas. Con suerte no duraron mucho las clases y cuando salimos a las tres y media me marché al Mc Donald con Max a comer algo.

Después de la comida, como siempre, nos fuimos a dar una vuelta por el centro. Pasamos por la casa de uno de sus amigos y nos pusimos a ver una película, en la cual estuvimos toda la tarde. Ya al anochecer me despedí de Max y de su amigo Pablo y con la moto me dirigí a casa, de vuelta.

Ya en casa empezaron las reprimendas de mi madre pues la habían vuelto a llamar a su trabajo avisándole de mi bajo rendimiento.

Mi hermano estaba en su habitación escuchando música y chateando con su novia.

Esa tarde no hice mucho mas, me di un baño de espuma y me puse a ver mi correo, apenas cené y me acosté bastante tarde, esta vez chateando en un Chat nuevo.

Día segundo (1 día antes de mi muerte)

Otra mañana repetitiva, hice lo mismo que el día anterior, con la diferencia de que esta vez me expulsaron de clase de Inglés, y otra diferencia fue que esa tarde como Max tenía entrenamiento me fui de compras al Corte Inglés.

Mi hermano ese día había invitado a la novia, así que tuve que hacer la vista gorda y me metí en mi cuarto para ver la tele y chatear.

Día final (día de mi muerte)

Esa mañana me quede dormida, ya que mi despertador no sonó. Me vestí a una velocidad normal, cogí mis cosas y me marché de casa. Esta mañana no me encontraba muy bien, y estuve a punto de quedarme en casa, pero hubo algo que me incitó a coger la moto y dar al menos una vuelta.

Durante el paseo que me di en la moto me encontré con un chaval muy mono, tendía que tener la misma edad que mi hermano, pero eso no me importó para coquetear con él. Se llamaba Raúl y también tenía una moto. Me pidió mi número de móvil y yo se lo di encantada, y cuando nos marchábamos a tomar algo me dijo que acelerara un poco, pues el semáforo estaba en ámbar y no quería esperar. Así hice, aceleré la moto y cuando crucé el semáforo este se acababa de poner en rojo, pero con la mala suerte de que, cuando yo estaba pasando el semáforo, un coche a gran velocidad atravesó el cruce y me embistió.

Lo ultimo que recuerdo de ese momento es la sensación de volar una gran distancia, mucho dolor, y mi ultima imagen fue la de un señor no muy mayor que me decía una y otra vez que resistiera, pero en ese instante mi corazón se paró y ahora vivo sin vivir en mi, ya que estoy "viva" de forma espectral, pero no puedo ir a ningún sitio, ya que estoy atrapada por mi mal comportamiento, no puedo ir ni al cielo ni al infierno (usando términos religiosos), se podría decir que estoy en el purgatorio, en el limbo, y no se como salir de él…

Cuando me desperté no sabía donde estaba, tampoco sabía que había pasado, pero de repente vi a mi madre llorando a mi lado. Yo intenté preguntarle el porqué de su llanto, pero cuando intenté tocarla me hundía ante su tacto. Creí que eran imaginaciones mías, pero cuanto le hablé ella no me oía, no sabía que había pasado, lo único que sabía es que mi madre no me podía ni ver, ni oír, ni tocar. Me asusté un poco y decidí salir de esa habitación donde me encontraba, dando a parar a corredor de un hospital, allí estaba mi hermano esperando a mi madre y tras intentar comunicarme con el pasó lo mismo que con mi madre. Mi susto fue en aumento cuando me giré para ver a mi madre y vi mi cuerpo inerte, frío, muerto, yaciendo en la cama. Cuando lo vi salí corriendo del hospital, chocándome con las personas que se encontraban en mi camino, pero nada pasaba, pues los atravesaba como las personas en la atmósfera.

No sabía a donde ir ni que hacer, pero de repente miré en mis bolsillos y encontré una nota:

En tu camino no avanzas

Si el saber no alcanzas

Yo no sabía a que se refería esto, y como no sabía mucho mas me puse a vagar por las calles de Sevilla. En el camino me encontré con unos supuestos amigos míos que estaban hablando de lo que me había sucedido, y como no sabía nada decidí seguirlos y escuchar su conversación. Estos chicos hablaban de mí como de una cualquiera e incluso se alegraban de que hubiera fallecido. Sus comentarios me hicieron mucho daño y entonces aprendí que los verdaderos amigos son aquellos que cuando necesitas algo están ahí, y viceversa. Entonces me acordé de que en mi corta vida no había tenido nunca un amigo verdadero. En ese momento si hubiera podido llorar lo hubiera hecho, pero no pude y eso me frustró bastante y huí de la cercanía de aquellos chicos.

Metros mas allá encontré al que se suponía que era mi novio besándose con otra, en ese momento me di cuenta de que tampoco nunca había encontrado un amor verdadero, aquel que te quiere y cuida de ti. Pero en ese momento recordé a un antiguo "rollo" que tuve con un chico que se llamaba Sergio, eso fue hace un par de años. Sergio era un chico unos dos años mayor que yo, era alto, moreno y de ojos marrones, en definitiva todo un guaperas, aunque no lo reconocía. Nos conocimos un día en el que el estaba con mi hermano, era uno de sus mejores amigos, y vinieron a preguntarme si yo iba a volver a casa o si me iba a ir a dar una vuelta, y mi respuesta los dejó atónitos: -Yo no tenía planes antes, pero viendo a tu amigo a lo mejor me acoplo con vosotros.-Mi hermano se echó a reír, en cambio Sergio se puso colorado como un tomate. Esa noche me fui yo con ellos y sus demás amigos por ahí de botellón. Mientras que estábamos todos juntos me di cuenta de que el estaba un poco apartado y no hablaba mucho con los demás, así que me acerqué a el y entablamos una conversación, que a medida que avanzaba la noche nos íbamos conociéndonos y pasada esa noche fuimos quedando múltiples veces ya nosotros solos. Él era muy cariñoso conmigo, y como yo no había recibido antes ese trato no sabía como reaccionar, ahora me di cuenta de que fui muy cruel y fría con el, pues un día a la salida de una discoteca me pillo besándome con otro chico. Esa noche no pude dormir, no paraba de llorar, yo en ese momento creí que era el efecto que tenía el alcohol, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que esa fue la única vez que estuve con un chico por amor y que fui tan tonta que lo perdí.

¿Qué mas puedo hacer?... ¿A dónde puedo ir?... Esas preguntas rondan mi cabeza en ese momento pues no se que es lo que debería hacer. Lo único que se me ocurría ahora es continuar andando… Lo próximo que me encontré fue a una madre con su hija. Estas estaban en una actitud muy cariñosa y la chica le estaba ayudando a la madre a llevar las bolsas de la compra. En ese momento recordé de que nunca había ayudado a mi madre, sino lo que hacía el poco tiempo que la veía era o pedirle mas dinero o empezábamos una pequeña discusión. Al observar a esas personas y a evocar a mi madre me di cuenta de que había que aprovechar lo poco que se tiene para ayudar en la familia, y dejar de pensar tanto en mí y empezar a pensar en los demás.

Cada vez que voy andando me voy dando cuenta de que mi vida ha sido una completa farsa, no he podido disfrutar de las cosas mas preciadas de la vida como pude ser la amistad, el amor, la familia, incluso nunca voy a poder casarme ni tener hijos. Siempre soñé en tener una hija, a la cual ayudarle en el tema de los chicos y pasar juntas mucho tiempo, pero eso ahora ya era imposible, estaba muerta y eso no se puede arreglar.

Ya como un alma en pena seguí vagando y descubriendo nuevas cosas hasta que en mi camino me encontré con una nueva nota:

Para seguir tú camino

Has de escuchar los sonidos

Esto me dejó un poco perpleja, pues no sabía a que se estaba refiriendo, por lo que opte por seguir caminando, pero prestando un poco más de atención a los sonidos que a mis oídos llegaban. Ya llevaba mucho tiempo andando y no sabía si me iba a servir para algo, pero de repente una voz que me llamaba llegó a mis oídos. No se quien es, pero poco me importa, pues lo que necesito es ayuda. Por cada paso que doy el sonido de mi nombre se hace más nítido, hasta llegar enfrente de un chico.

-Jessica, ya es el momento de volver, pero antes tienes que decirme que lecciones has aprendido.-dijo el chico.

-Muy bien, las lecciones que he aprendido han sido muchas, entre ellas las de tratar a las personas mejor, entre ellas mi madre, después no ser tan borde con la gente, intentar buscar el amor verdadero y buscarme unos amigos verdaderos, no un grupo que solo esta por interés.-dije yo segura de mí misma, por primera vez en mi vida.

-Has aprendido bien, espero que ahora lo pongas en prácticas-dijo.

-Pero ¿a que te refieres con que ahora lo ponga en práctica? ¿No estoy muerta?-le pregunto, pero el chico no me responde. Ya no se que es lo que esta pasando aquí, primero estaba en el hospital y vi a mi madre llorando al lado de mi cuerpo, y después nadie me puede ver ni oír.

De repente una luz muy fuerte se enciende delante de mí cegándome. Esta luz me ha hecho cerrar los ojos, pero ahora cuando los abro no estoy en el mismo sitio, sino en una habitación blanca y con mucho dolor en mi vientre.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy?-me encuentro muy perdida, pero de repente al mirar a mi lado me encuentro con mi madre que no deja de abrazarme y besarme.

-Menos mal que has vuelto hija, no sabía que iba a hacer sin ti-me dijo mi madre entre sollozos.

Mi madre y el medico me explicaron lo que había pasado, que llevaba tres días en coma por culpa del porrazo contra el coche, y que a consecuencia me habían tenido que operar por una hemorragia interna. Mi recuperación fue muy dura, pero mi madre y mi hermano estuvieron allí conmigo, apoyándome. Ahora ha pasado un mes, mi vida ha cambiado completamente: tengo muchos amigos, notas buenas, me llevo bien con mi madre, mi hermano dejó a una chica embarazada, por lo cual ahora soy tía, y por ultimo fui a hablar con Sergio, le dije que fui muy tonta y su respuesta me dejó helada, me dijo que aun me quería, que no me había dejado de querer y que siguiéramos siendo novios.

Por ultimo diré que no seáis tan tontos como yo fui, valorad las pequeñas cosas de la vida, los amigos, la familia, el colegio, el amor… por que estos recuerdos son los que perduran en el tiempo.

5


End file.
